Pokemon: Formation
by Mizu-Ryuu
Summary: During a crazy storm, a ship was blown to the world of the Pokemon, and soon, the world was filled with pokemon. this is a story of the journey of a boy in the beginning of the league
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

        Great changes are happening to the world, and it all started with the biggest storm that the world had ever seen. On this eventful day, a small Japanese cargo ship was sailing the Pacific Ocean when a storm hits them from out of nowhere. The ship was toss and turned for hours on end.

        As the crew starts to believe that they were all doomed, a mist starts to surround them. One by one, the crewmen were knocked unconscious by the stormy weather. As the final member of the crew struggle with exhaustion, he glimpses a landmass ahead. All he was able to do was turn the ship in the island's direction before falling asleep from exhaustion.

        The next morning, as the crew wakes up, they found their ship stranded on a beach. A young man was toss on to the sand, and as he lay there, a small creature cautiously crawled out to him.

        He slowly awaken, staring past the bright shining sun, he saw a shadow ahead of him. As his eyes Adjust to the light, he saw something he believed to be impossible. A small cute creature his daughter had loved. He was only able to utter one word before succumbing to sleep again. The word was…Caterpie


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1

                It had been a wild couple of months. Ever since the discovery of the world of the Pokemon, the news has been buzzing with news article after article about Pokemon. A question that had been on everyone's mind was, how did the world know about the Pokemon before finding the island? When the inventor of the Pokemon gameboy game was interrogated, he claims that he based his whole creation from ruins that he found.

According to the news, scientist have discovered that Pokemon has a very positive effect for the environment, so politician had been lobbying for releasing Pokemon into the world to help. Luckily, the Pokemon League was more than happy to part with some Pokemon, seeing as there was recently a surge in the Pokemon population. 

                A lot of different water Pokemon was released into the ocean to see if they could help the water pollution that had plagued society for decades. Receiving positive result, several countries want to obtain more Pokemon, but the Pokemon League had one condition. They required that the country would create a League of their own to govern matters that deals with Pokemon, as they don't trust the government to do a very go job. After all, they are politician and people who are most likely to exploit the Pokemon to make huge amount of money. 

                But all of this is just background to our story, as our adventure starts off in Vancouver of British Columbia, Canada. There, our hero will start his adventure to get to the Pokemon League of Canada.

                "Sean Lee, I told you again and again, you can not go on a trip across Canada!" cried his mom, " I don't care if they set up all these bus to make travel easy for people. You still can't go!"

                "But mom, with the bus, it will be a lot safer, and I will be getting a Pokemon later today that could protect me during the trip." Plead Sean, moving a strand of black hair away from his brown eyes.

                "Ehh…. I never should have even allow you to get a Pokemon either… What about school, you will be missing your education? And how do you know you even stand a CHANCE of getting into the league, for all you know, you would be too weak." 

                "How about I try out at the temporary gym that is set up in Victoria. You can judge for yourself if I am strong enough. " Argued Sean, "As for school, you know that I am more than smart enough to skip a year of it. And I will still get the credits my class as long as I take an exam."

                "What have I gotten myself into" Sigh Mrs. Lee as she clutch her head. "Ok, ok, I agree, but I'm going have a very high standard for you to meet before I allow you to go."

                "Thanks Mom!! " cried Sean as he gave his mom a hug and run to his room. "I need you to sign a form so I can get my Pokemon!"

**************

                "Welcome to the temporary Pokemon Centre of Vancouver, how may I help you?" asked the lady at the front desk. After an hour of waiting, Sean was finally at the front of the line.

                "Yes…hmm… I am here to apply for my first Pokemon…" he said nervously, clutching on to his form and a guidebook he received at the front door tightly.

                "Oh yes, you're another new starting trainer, aren't you. Well, just hand me your form and you can join the next class. " The lady sweetly replied.

                "Class?" said Sean, confused.

                "Oh yes, there is a class to teach you the basic of how to raise your Pokemon and some basic battling techniques." Answered the lady.

                "Oh…. Here's my form" replied Sean as he handed his registration to the lady

                After a few min of typing on the computer, the lady handed him a pokedex, "You should know what this is, after all, all kids nowadays knows. It has all your personally data inputted in there too. You are now officially registered for the League.

**************

                "………………….And remember most of all, these pokemon are living creature and should be treated as such, you can't just turn them off and forget about them like you could on the Pokemon games." Said the man who been teaching the class for the past hour or so. "If there is no questions, I will now take you to where you will get your starter Pokemon."

                Barely controlling his excitement, Sean followed the man the room next door. There, he saw a large array of pokeball, all labelled with the name of the Pokemon inside. 

                "As you all know, all starter Pokemon are captured from the wilds. And as Vancouver is right by the water, most of the starter Pokemon that we have to offer you is of the water type or swims in the water." Explained the man. 

"You can choose from Squirtle, Poliwag, Krabby, Dratini, and Staryu. These are the one most common that we have here. The more… exotic types are over there" said the man, pointing to a side of the room. "You may now go chose a Pokemon and bring it to the desk at the back of the room where the Pokemon will be registered to your name"

"What to pick, what to pick…" thought Sean. After a few minutes, he made his decision. "Dratini, since it will evolve to Dragonite.". He picked up the pokeball of his choice and brought it to the desk at the back. 

**************

                "Hey there, Sean! What took you so long?" asked Sean's friend, Matt, as Sean exited the Pokemon Center. "I got my Pokemon ages ago…"

                "Well, I'm not a frantic like you, coming before the sun is even OUT." Retorted Sean.

                "Hey, you have to be early to get to worm, or in this case, the best Pokemon selection." Smirked Matt as he showed his pokeball. "Meet my new Pokemon, Chikorita!"

                Matt release his pokeball, which send out let out a greenish four legged Pokemon with a giant leaf on top of it's head. "Chiko!"

                "I thought there were only water Pokemon since Vancouver is right next to the water?" questioned Sean.

                "We live near the water, so we get more starter Pokemon that is the water type, but that doesn't mean that that is all that there is to chose from. Now I will have an advantage over most of the trainer here. Oh yeah, show me your Pokemon…" answered Matt as he pointed to the pokeball that Sean hold in his hand.

                "Hmmm, I got a Dratini and I still haven't released it to greet it…" sweat dropped Sean. Releasing his pokeball, it released a blue and white water snake. Extending his hand toward his Pokemon, he said, "Hey there, Dratini. I'm your trainer. Nice to know you."

                "Dra, Dra" cried out Dratini, taking a sniff or two at Sean's outstretched hand. Seemingly to approve, Dratini suddenly leap onto Sean's arm and coiled around it with a "Tini!".

                "Looks like he likes you, at least not afraid of you." Observed Matt.

                A sudden question struck Sean, "Hey Matt, are you going to go on a journey for the PLOC (Pokemon League Of Canada)?" 

"No, I don't really want to go across Canada. Anyway, I can raise my Chikorita just fine. After all, there is mostly water trainers here, so I will be doing pretty well…. At least until people start catching other types of Pokemon that is." Suddenly, Matt pause, "You're not going on a journey, are you?"

"Well, maybe. My mom will decide if I can go depending on how well I do against the gym leader here in BC. That would be in Victoria, so I will be going there tomorrow…" Smiled Sean as he answered.

"Cool! But you going to need tons of practice before you can win a gym match…. Lets go practice now! It will help you for tomorrow!" cried Matt. Agreeing, the two boys practiced for the rest for the afternoon.

*************

That night, as Sean lay on his bed with Dratini coiled up on top of him, he look up at the ceiling. _"I wonder if I will be able to win tomorrow… I guess there is nothing that I could do… but with Dratini, I'm sure I can win…" Looking at his Pokemon, his final thought were of his Dratini before he fall asleep._


End file.
